whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Control
"Animal Control" is the fifth episode of What We Do in the Shadows. It first aired on April 24, 2019. Synopsis Laszlo, in bat form, is captured by Staten Island Animal Control and must be rescued, while Nadja can no longer resist reconnecting with her reincarnated lover Gregor."Listings - WHAT WE DO IN THE SHADOWS on FX" - The Futon Critic Plot Summary In an attempt to eat Phil, the vampires’ new neighbour, Laszlo enters his window in bat form only to be beaten unconscious with a broom by Phil’s girlfriend. As Nandor, Colin and Guillermo plan to get him out, Staten Island Animal Control arrive and takes a caged Laszlo to their shelter. Nandor arrives at the shelter and fails to hypnotise the workers, Karen and Bobby, as they don’t want him to. While Colin distracts them, Nandor flies into the holding room in bat form and takes a bat in cage. After leaving, the group release the bat and quickly realise it wasn’t Laszlo after it darts towards Guillermo’s face and flies away. Laszlo regains consciousness and attempts to rile up the animals into fighting back against the humans in order to escape. Nandor transforms into a dog to get deliberately captured by Animal Control to infiltrate, only to become locked in a cage as well. Meanwhile, Nadja is still obsessed with Jeff Suckler. She sees him working at a car park barrier and he lets her in. The two go on a date to a nearby carnival and she becomes disappointed in his lack of archery skills at a stall and inability to defend himself when other people make fun of him. She snaps and blames his name for his boring nature, and uses mind control to make him recall all of his past lives as Gregor. Jeff starts to behave like his soldier life, the two ride a police horse and he fires sucker arrows at the skateboarding teenagers who had previously broke into the car park. Nadja and Jeff dance and passionately kiss, and as he proposes they make love, Guillermo phones Nadja for help. She leaves the car park, her form being replaced with a pile of rats. A horrified Jeff is arrested, still reliving previous lives while in the police car. Nadja arrives at Animal Control to find Bobby weakened at having his energy drained by Colin. She hypnotises Bobby for the door passcode and frees Nandor and Laszlo. To follow up on his promise to them, Laszlo frees all the cats, only for them to attack him. Cast Starring *Kayvan Novak as Nandor *Matt Berry as Laszlo *Natasia Demetriou as Nadja *Harvey Guillén as Guillermo *Mark Proksch as Colin Robinson Guest starring *Jake McDorman as Jeff Suckler *Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Karen *Anthony Atamanuik as Shaun the Neighbor Co-starring *Eric Andrews as Phil *Jessica B. Hill as Phil's Girlfriend *Justin Linville as Bobby *Ted Hallett as Dude #1 *Alex Spencer as Police Officer *James Roussel as Horse Cop Production *"Animal Control" was produced as the eighth episode, though it aired as the fifth. Soundtrack *''You're Dead'' performed by Norma Tanega (opening credits) *''Hear Me Out'' performed by Raphael Lake, Aaron Levy, Ambrose Arnold and Ben Fisher *''Who's That Girl'' performed by Danny Schrogger and Chris White *''As Vezez Amanha'' performed by Gilberto Candido *''St. Pauls Wharf'' performed by John Fox *''More More More'' performed by Robbie Nevil *''Go Hard'' performed by Raphael Lake, Ben Fisher and Daniel Murphy *''Hungarian Dance No. 17'' written by Johannes Brahms *''Private Affair'' performed by Jim Blake *''Mos ma vish funin e shkurter (Don't Wear Your Miniskirt), Happy End Part 1'' performed by Fanfara Tirana (end credits)"S1 · E5 · Animal Control" - Tunefind References Category:What We Do in the Shadows episodes Category:Episodes